thegigaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Current Curator
"Do you know what happened? Because I do, it is my job after all!" —The Curator The Curator is a symbiotic spirit, currently bonded to Adam Of Eve, formerly Michael Rennie of an unknown Earth. The Curator in a whole is nearly omnipotent, being that its knowledge only comes to it in fractures. Adam Of Eve is currently traveling around the Gigaverse to discover the true origin of the spirit bonded to him, as well as his natural need to explore. History Origin The previous Curator, Cain Against Abel, sought a predecessor. Having the idea that Curator Bond Partners from Earth usually make great discoveries, Cain Against Abel traveled to Earth, already knowing who to choose as the next Curator. Michael Rennie had been on set for Lost in Space as The Keeper, when he was transported aboard the ship of the previous version of The Curator, Cain Against Abel. The Curator revealed to Michael that it's current host was dying, and needed a replacement, offering the spot as The Curator's new bond partner to Michael Rennie. He graciously accepted, and switched places with Cain Against Abel, who proceeded to wither away peacefully. Before leaving Earth for the beyond, The Curator left behind a clone which lived out the rest of Michael Rennie's life until the clone died of an aortic aneurysm in June 10, 1971. Curator Sightings Often, the Curator sees things from far away. However, the Curator does occasionally decide to build things or complete tiny projects whenever creativity strikes him. These remnants have seem to have got the Curator in even more occasional trouble. Abyss Invasion of the Anime Universe Such a spectacle did not pass by the Curator's eyes, and what a spectacle it was. So much so, that the Curator has a painting of the battle. Unfortunately, it was lost due to an appearance of the Archdemon Leviathan. Some say that the Archdemon Mammon has stored it in its massive hoard, while others say that it wasn't lost at all. Anyway, Leviathan had attacked the Curator due to several reasons, one of which was that it was not in the painting, while Archdemon Lucifer was, even though Leviathan clearly participated in the battle. Stonehenge The Curator always found the appearance of stars a wonderful thing. So, he created his own star. This, however, left a scar on quite a few planets. A local spacefaring race that worships said planets every 100 years saw this as an affront to the naturalness they had preserved for centuries, only for an unnatural thing to corrupt such beauty. This left the Curator banned from 3 of his favorite systems and 11 others. Abilities Adam Of Eve, like any other Curator, is like a normal human being, other than having the ability to shrug off nearly any life threatening injury. However, all incarnations of The Curators have tried avoiding raising the ire of any beings that were undoubtedly stronger than them, so it is unknown how The Curator can stand against any other stronger being in the Gigaverse. Category:Character Category:Neutral